1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices for yard maintenance, decorative tree and hedge trimming, and tree pruning.
2. Description of Related Art
When pruning tall hedges or decorative trees, the user of an electric hedge trimmer constantly faces the problem that bushes, branches, or other vegetation that needs trimming are beyond the reach of the hedge trimmer when the operator stands on the ground and holds the hedge trimmer as normally intended. Therefore, most users resort to utilizing a ladder. If the vegetation is too high, the operator will position the ladder, climb the ladder, trim the area within an arm's reach, climb down, move the ladder and then repeat the process. This becomes tiresome and frustrating. Often, in an attempt to minimize this cumbersome process, the operator will reach beyond a safe distance in order to maximize the area trimmed with each move of the ladder. Unfortunately, this poses a substantial risk of falling from the ladder when an operator extends his or her reach beyond the bounds of safe balance. If the hedge is too wide, then a similar problem develops. The operator cannot reach across the hedge, so the operator climbs a ladder or some other apparatus and precariously leans over the hedge while balancing on the ladder. This process is time-consuming, tiresome, and again compromises the operator's safety.
Tree pruning is also a slow process usually involving an extension saw or sheer which cuts one limb at a time. Hedge trimmers would be much faster for small limbs, but the operator is again limited to an arm's reach or proceeding with the previously described ladder process.
Notwithstanding these inconveniences, few improvements have been introduced to solve these problems.
Ott, et. al (U.S. Pat. No. 3,218,789) describes a rotary lawn and hedge trimmer device which configures a household electric drill as a lawn edger or hedge trimmer. This device holds the drill and includes a handle so the operator can stand erect and trim the lawn. However, when the device is used as a hedge trimmer, the handle is generally removed in order to make handling the device more convenient (Column 4, Lines 14-16). Furthermore, were the handle not removed, it appears that the torque and shear forces exerted on the hedge trimmer as the rotary blade cuts the vegetation would be sufficient to render the use of the handle unsafe.
Orr (U.S. Pat. No. 2,153,771) discloses a grass cutter and hedge trimmer which has an attached handle. This device is a rotary trimmer which provides a function similar to modern fish-line trimmers. This device does not provide a way to extend the reach of an operator using a sickle type electric hedge clipper.
Janata (U.S. Pat. No. 2,762,186) describes a self-contained hedge cutting machine. The machine uses an electric sickle knife connected to an independent power source mounted on the machine. However, this device is cumbersome for household use because the machine is bulky and must be set up for use. An operator might just as well proceed with the ladder process described. Moreover, this machine does not provide a simple way to extend an operators reach for pruning trees or for free-hand trimming of hedges and decorative vegetation because the machine is intended to cut at a predetermined angle. Finally, this device does not make accommodations for a hedge that is too wide.
Albrecht (U.S. Pat. No. 1,897,543) also describes a hedge cutter. This device provides a hedge cutter powered by the operator who pushes the device along the ground. This device does hold a sickle knife for trimming hedges; however, it does not allow free-hand trimming of non-uniform hedges, decorative plants or trees. It also does not accommodate hedges that are too wide for the sickle knife swath.
None of these devices provides an economical, quick and easy to use system for extending an operator's reach when using a hand-held electric hedge trimmer.
Accordingly, a device which extends the users reach when used in connection with an electric hand held hedge trimmer would greatly simplify and increase the safety and versatility of this device when vegetation is beyond the operator's reach. Such a device, to be useful, should be easy to attach and remove from the hedge trimmer without the use of tools or cumbersome mechanisms. The device should also be economical, lightweight, durable, and strong enough to prevent breakage when the user applies sufficient pressure to use the trimmer as intended to trim vegetation.